


"I may be evil but I still have a heart."

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 confuses me with tags, Licorice Cookie (Cookie Run Kingdom), Poison Mushroom Cookie (Cookie Run Kingdom), Poison Mushroom is a kid, this isn't a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Summary: Slight TW for slapping!Licorice never cared much for his minions...But little did he know, that would change
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	"I may be evil but I still have a heart."

Poison Mushroom happily sat at the table, they were doing a little jigsaw they had found. Jigsaws were something they were both good at and enjoyed. They grinned after sliding one of the pieces into the right place, they clapped their hands together. They continued to place the jigsaw pieces in the right areas, barely getting it wrong. They grinned happily and took a bite out of one of their mushrooms and munched happily, not caring about the smell that came from the mushroom. They placed the mushroom down and continued working on the jigsaw before placing the final piece in and grinning happily. They got up and did a little "victory dance."  
"I did it, I did it!" They sang happily, bouncing along.  
"I did it!" They giggled happily, glancing up when they heard the door open. That meant Miss Dark Enchantress was home!  
"Hello!!" They greeted happily with a wave, bouncing out of their chair and bowing to the legendary.

DE stared down at her minion in disgust and anger, it showed in her eyes. She scowled and narrowed her eyes, approaching the younger cookie. She towered over them, further asserting her dominance and intimidation although Poison Mushroom didn't seem so intimidated or scared. DE hated that, she liked to be in control and she couldn't have that.  
"What happened today?" DE raised a brow and folded her arms, raising a brow as she glared down at her minion. Slowly but surely growing more and more impatient.

Poison Mushroom tilted their head and gave DE a confused yet happy smile, they wiped their mouth on their sleeve to wipe away any mushroom crumbs on their face before looking back at DE.  
"What do you mean?" They chirped, tilting their head and rubbing the back of their neck, they genuinely didn't know what they had done...they made a new friend that's all!  
"You let Gingerbrave get away. You knew it was your job to capture him. And you failed me." She scowled and crouched to their level, narrowing her eyes. She was beyond furious but unfortunately Poison Mushroom hadn't processed this.

"Oh..? Well...he was really nice! And we were friends…he said we were! And I don't hurt friends... right?" Poison Mushroom asked quietly and looked away, a little ashamed now.   
"Did I make you angry..? Oh…. I'm sorry…" they looked down sadly and sniffled. They never meant to make anyone angry…they just wanted to do what was best.  
"Did you-- did you make me angry?! Of course you did!" DE snapped and slapped Poison Mushroom, causing them to yelp and stumble back.

"O-owwie…" they whimpered, tears filling their round eyes as they started to cry.  
DE scowled in disgust, she hated kids and especially kids crying. But they were easier to manipulate, Poison Mushroom and Chess Choco both being amazing examples of this. She continued to glare down at Poison glancing before glancing up when she heard footsteps.  
"Oh. Good. You're here. You need to teach Poison Mushroom to do what they're told" DE scolded and folded her arms.

Licorice stood there, anger in his eyes. He growled lowly and shoved past her and crouched by Poison Mushroom, he ignored DE's comment, knowing he'd only get angrier if he responded.  
"Are you alright?" He asked softly and gently wiped their tears before gently scooping them up.  
"Let's go." He said softly and looked down at DE   
"It hurts…" Poison Mushroom complained and buried their head in Licorice's shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" DE asked as she stood up, glaring at Licorice, she couldn't believe this. First Poison Mushroom had failed and now Licorice was doing this?! This was ridiculous.  
"Stopping you from taking your anger out on someone who doesn't deserve it, go pick on someone your own size." Licorice hissed, rubbing Poison Mushroom's back.  
DE stared at Licorice, disbelief and anger in her eyes.  
"I will not allow you to talk to me like that!" She snarled and went to slap him.  
Licorice scoffed and blocked it with the handle of his scythe.  
"Try and stop me, bitch." He laughed slightly, sure his heart was racing at the moment but this felt amazing. He was standing up to her, finally. She deserved to be put in her place.

DE growled lowly and spawned her staff, she narrowed her eyes and glared at him.  
"I'm giving you five seconds to run." She threatened, tightening her grip on the staff she usually carried with her.  
"Yes ma'am-" Licorice said quickly before running out of there, holding Poison Mushroom close to him. He skidded once he was outside to stop himself from falling and gently sat Poison Mushroom down.  
"How do you feel?" He asked gently, running a thumb over Poison Mushroom's cheek and scowling when they saw the mark.  
"O-oh uuuhm...I...uh..I dunno….I thought I did good...why was Master angry at me?" They looked at him in confusion and hugged their knees close.  
"I wanted to show you my jigsaw…" they sighed quietly and looked down.

Licorice looked at Poison Mushroom and sighed, he sat his bag down and sat next to the younger cookie.  
"Honestly? I don't know. But what I do know is that she doesn't matter." He gently nudged them and smiled slightly, patting their head.  
"Tell no one about this." Licorice raised a brow and handed them some mushrooms.  
Poison Mushroom's eyes sparkled and they giggled, bouncing excitedly.  
"Shroomies! Aw!! Licky you're the best!" They giggled and hugged Licorice tightly.  
Licorice tensed slightly and rolled his eyes at the nickname before awkwardly patting their back.  
"Yeah yeah your breath stinks." He laughed slightly and gently pushed them away.  
"Enjoy." He added and rolled his eyes to himself.

Poison Mushroom giggled and blushed sheepishly.  
"Oops…! Oh well!" They giggled more before happily munching on their mushrooms.  
Licorice covered his mouth with his cloak to hide the smile that had started to form, he rested his head on his hand and sighed quietly. This really wasn't fair for Poison Mushroom, they were just a kid and they were being dragged into situations they barely understood the severity of.   
And that was when Licorice made the promise to himself that he would keep Poison Mushroom safe and happy from that day onwards.


End file.
